Blitzen (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie)
Blitzen is the brother of Dasher, Comet and Cupid, the husband of Mitzi, the father of Rudolph, the uncle of Arrow, a lead reindeer on Santa Claus's sleigh team and one of the supporting characters in the 1998 film Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie. He is based on Blitzen from Christmas folklore. He is voiced by Garry Chalk. Blitzen first appears at the beginning of the film in his house with Mitzi and their newborn son whom they name Rudolph. Blitzen then encourages Rudolph to come over to him but when trying to do so, Rudolph trips and tumbles into a hay bale. Blitzen and Mitzi Rush over to see if he is okay and are relived to see that he is unharmed but get a shock when Rudolph sneezes causing his nose to light up. Later, Blitzen along with Mizti takes Rudolph a tour of their village but worries what would happen if the other villagers find out about Rudolph's nose. Just then Blitzen's brothers and fellow Flyers, Comet, Cupid and Dasher arrive wishing to see Rudolph whom Blitzen tries to hide from them but is persuaded by Mitzi not to. Cupid then playfully tickles Rudolph, causing his nose to glow again which the catches the attention of other villagers but Blitzen tells them it's an allergy before he and Mitzi leave taking Rudolph with them. As try leave they sing "What About His Nose" and the villagers laugh at Rudolph's nose causing Blitzen and Mitzi to take a confused Rudolph away. They then arrive at Santa's workshop where one of the elves throws a teddy up to Blitzen who gives it to Rudolph before witnessing the arrival of Stormella who closes her bridge of to public after Santa refuses to give over Boone and Doggle, the elves who unintentionally damaged her ice garden and threatens to cast a storm to put Santa out of business if anyone crosses it. Blitzen then briefly appears a year later on Christmas Eve taking off with Santa and the other Flyers whilst being watched by Rudolph, Mitzi and the other villagers. A few years later, Blitzen along Mitzi watches a now adolescent Rudolph take part in The Junior Reindeer Games and is happy when he wins but the celebrations are short lived when he gets disqualified after he supposedly used his nose's light to cause his cousin Arrow to crash into other competitors (where actually it was Arrow's taunts that caused Rudolph's nose to go off) and is seen arguing with the referee saying that the nose problem was an accident, unaware that Rudolph is listening to this and thinks that his father is ashamed of him. That night, Blitzen and Mitzi return home and find a note from Rudolph telling that he has left much their sadness just as Rudolph's friend Zoey arrives looking for him only to be told by Blitzen that he ran away, this news causes Zoey to go and look for Rudolph and ends up crossing Stormella's bridge. Blitzen and Mizi along with Zoey's parents go to Santa for help to find them, to which he sends Boone and Doggle. On Christmas Eve, Stormella has cast her storm causing Santa to tell Blitzen, Mitzi and the other villagers that he might have to cancel his deliveries but then they see a red light approaching and they go outside and see Rudolph along with Zoey, Slyly, Leonard, Boone and Doggle arriving and there is a reunion between Blizen, Mitzi and Rudolph. After Rudolph agrees to use his nose to guide Santa and the Flyers through the storm, Blitzen tells his son that he is proud of him. After returning from delivering the presents, Blitzen gives Rudolph a piggyback ride as the young reindeer is given a heroes welcome by the villagers. Blitzen is last seen along with the other villagers at Santa's house singing Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. Appearance Blitzen has light brown fur with cream underbelly, black tipped ears, lightning bolt shaped markings on his muzzle, brown eyes with dark circles around them. He also has long anthers and like all Flyers (nickname for Santa's reindeer), he wears a Medal of Valor. Category:Male Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Deer and Moose Category:Holiday Movie Heroes Category:Christmas Heroes Category:Father of a hero Category:Married Heroes Category:Husbands Category:Brothers Category:Artiodactyls Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Adult Heroes Category:Paternal Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Child Nurturer Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Singing Heroes Category:Uncles